She just came by surprise
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: "I can't do this anymore. Bree you saw it, she just walk out on me. We've been like for like almost half a year now." Chloe said as Beca walk out on their argument. "It feels like we're not a married couple anymore. She's always like this, irritated, unapproachable and hard to talk to, and she's even becoming so suspicious as if she was insecure about something." G!P Chloe REVISED


Please be gentle. It's my first time trying to write a fanfic. And I hope you like it. By the way Chloe is intersex here which means she has a female physical appearance but her genitalia is alike to a male, yep! She has a fully functioning penis here. But there's no smut in here, there's a little bit of curse such as fuck and damn because well you know Beca's Beca. Enjoy reading.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca and Chloe is already 3 years married and for the first time in their life as a married couple a big problem rise in between the two of them, Beca's behavior changes through the course of time. Well not until this last 6 to 7 months of their relationship. Chloe most of the time just reasoned that Beca is tired from work or that she's busy, she changing in the way that she acts, she's always irritated, unapproachable, always suspects that Chloe is cheating on her, yelling most of the time, annoying and always demand something that if she Chloe can't give her she'll yell or make Chloe sleep on the floor or on the couch. But sometimes she'll surprise Chloe from jumping to climbing over Chloe with lustful dark blue eyes. But most of the time she'll yell and pick up fight with Chloe and Chloe always reasoned that Beca's just tired, busy and there's a lot going on her mind at the moment.

One day Beca came back home from work irritated because of the stomach ache she has since yesterday. Once inside Chloe approach her with Aubrey about something that leads to her snapping on Chloe which results to a fight they always has about small things. Not wanting to continue more of this fight Beca walked out not listening anymore to what her wife is saying. It causes Chloe to get angrier than she already is.

"I can't do this anymore. Bree you saw it, she just walk out on me. We've been like this for like almost half a year now." Chloe said

"It feels like we're not a married couple anymore. She's always like this, irritated, unapproachable and hard to talk to, and she's even becoming so suspicious as if she was insecure about something." She keeps on complaining to Aubrey.

"Maybe there's something that bothers her and she's not telling you because I don't see any other reason for this to happen. Just try and talk to her gently" Bree advice.

"Maybe I'll try once more. But if it doesn't I don't see any other reason to stay at this marriage"

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

Beca is in the kitchen getting something to eat. She's mad and irritated and it's not even helping that her stomach keeps on hurting. She's been also in a lot of fight with Chloe these past few months, she doesn't know why, it's just that she can't keep on not snapping and shouting at Chloe on every argument they have.

She was about to open the fridge when she felt the sharpest pain she ever felt in her abdomen, which cause her to slowly slide down leaning onto the fridge. The pain stop and she tried to stand but then after a few minutes the pain is back again. "Fuuuck" she muttered under her breath as it's getting too much for her to handle. She now tried to ask for help. "Chloe!" she shouted. Then there's the pain again "CHLOE! HELP" she raise her volume.

Chloe and Aubrey heard the last call and run to the kitchen worried judging the sound of Beca's voice that something's wrong.

Within a few seconds Chloe and Aubrey reach the kitchen and finding Beca leaning her back against the fridge obviously in pain. Chloe rush to her side and said: "Becs, what's wrong?" concern written all over her face.

"My stomach it hurts, I can't take it. It damn fucking hurts, Chlo" Beca responded with heavy breaths.

Aubrey sat on Beca's other side noticing a wet spot on the floor and on Beca's sweatpants 'that might be too painful to handle for her to pee on herself' Aubrey thought.

Then the wave of pain is back again. Beca is shouting a lot of profanities right now and that is the moment Aubrey spoke "Chloe I think we should bring her to hospital now." Not knowing what to say Chloe just nodded and guide Beca to Aubrey's van.

Aubrey position herself on the driver side and let Chloe and Beca on the back passenger seat. Beca keeps on clutching Chloe hands and squeeze it when she feels pain in there. 10 minutes later they're still on the road and Beca's pain just seems to worsen as times goes by. By that time Beca feels something weird as if there's something weird in her pants. When the pain once again subsides Beca reaches down her pants to her panty. Touching around there she feels something hard, wet and round. Panic raises to Beca's mind when she felt it.

"Chloe. Chloe something's down there, something is coming OUT. AHHH. " she screams the last part as the pain came.

"Don't touch it. It could get infected." Aubrey tells. Worried that maybe that is some organ or something that doesn't normally falls out.

"What if it falls out? I need to hold it. I think it's coming out. It hurts"

That exact same point they reach the hospital. Aubrey gets out getting a wheelchair and a doctor to assist her. She came out of the emergency dock with a doctor in tow.

The doctor ordered Chloe to get out letting her in the van. The doctor then instructed Beca to pull out her pants in which she complied hastily. When the doctor got the full view of Beca's lady bit she yelled to other medical staff to get her something and the shocking word to Aubrey, Beca and Chloe. "She's crowning, go get the birthing tools the baby is almost out." The doctor yelled with authority.

"Cro-crowning? That's impossible!" Beca exclaimed.

"When was your last period darling?" the doctor asked gently.

"Two weeks ago. So it's impossible for me to be crowning right? Because I'm not pregnant I just got my period two weeks ago." Beca answered being totally freaked out by the revelation.

"Oh, Darling it's rare but normal. Other pregnant woman doesn't have their period stop during their pregnancy and doesn't even show bumps like you do." She explained.

"You mean I'm having a baby without me knowing it? I'm having a BABY!" the pain came again this time it's too long.

"Okay darling push slowly"

"I can't it hurts"

"Darling I need you to push in the next contraction the baby needs to come out."

Then it came. She pushes too hard and in less than a minute a baby's cry is heard. Shock is written all over their faces Chloe was so surprise to see a baby came out from her wife.

"It's a girl" the doctor announces.

'How did I get her pregnant without knowing it? She's pregnant? How come I didn't notice it? Now it explains Beca's behavior these past few months.' Chloe thought to herself.

Couple of hours later the baby and Beca already been cleaned and properly settled. Chloe enters the room while Aubrey go to buy some basic necessity for the baby. Once inside Chloe sees Beca cradling their new born in her arms; they name her Felicity which means happiness because that's what she is for them from now on.

"Chlo, I didn't know how I never notice it, I didn't know I was pregnant, I didn't know that we're having a baby." Beca state as if explaining her innocence about something.

"It doesn't matter, she just came by surprise" Chloe response then kissed the baby and finally kisses Beca in the lips.

The end

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hello readers I'm sorry if you don't like the flow of this story I just kind of became interested in a video I saw at youtube entitled "I didn't know I was pregnant". Watch it if you like, just in case you don't believe that it's a possibility.

I've already revise it a bit. Hope its fine with you.

Reader **Cappsy:** Is this revision already fine? Or do I need to do more changes in it? Thanks for the review again.


End file.
